Broken
by Shortfence4000
Summary: Alfred is mugged, and found passed out in the street- ( oh no! ) He awakes in the hospital to find his bro Ludwig at his side, waiting for him to wake up! Of course, Al's friends are taking turns watching over him, it would be awkward if Ludwig were the only one watching over him. hehe.. shitty summary, might be GerMerica? I dunno. I didn't get very far in the first chapter-


_**(( a/n: Hello friends this is my first fan fiction, I haven"t really worked out the details but there is going to be more chapters soon. o u o Enjoy! ))**_

Alfred blinked, having awoken from one of his longest sleeps in a while. Where am I…? He thought, as he looked around the room. Everything was a shade of white or blue, with the occasional green, and the air he breathed smelled of latex and hand sanatizer. He hadn't been to a hospital in...Years, it seemed. He tried sitting up better, but one of his arms was in a hanging brace, and the other was heavily bandaged up. It hurt to move it, and when he did, he let out a small whimper in pain, only just realizing that it had been injured. Al's legs seemed unharmed, though one had a long cut, with stitches and a long Band-Aid on it. A hospital style Band-Aid, of course. His forehead was sweating a bit, as he could feel that there was some sort of thick cloth on it. The American supposed it was gauze, and sighed, unable to do anything. He shifted about a little, trying to get comfortable, when he realized that he wasn't alone in the room. There was another person, who up until now, had been sleeping. It was Ludwig, a quiet male blonde whom seemed to have been there for a while.

Awoken from a light nap, Ludwig blinks, hearing a slightly pained noise. Seeing that the American was awake, he stood up quickly, brushing off his shirt and stepping over, an indifferent look on his face. Though you could tell that he was overjoyed to see that Al had regained consciousness; He didn't like to show it. Clearing his throat, he spoke up to break the silence. "Alfred-?" He spoke softer than normal, not wanting to talk too loud. He looked around, wanting to find a doctor to document this in the American's file. Once he did such, they came in with their little clipboard, and made a few quick marks. The doctor walked over, pressing a few buttons on a remote before waving, and walking away, no words spoken.

Al smiled a bit, happy to see someone he knew. He had wondered if Ludwig had stayed around for the whole month or so that he was out. According to some paperwork hanging on the wall, he had been unconscious for thirty-seven days, Yep. Almost 4 weeks. He doubted that the German was the only one to watch over him, as that would have been-;; Really awkward of him. "Sup Dude...What the hell happened to me?" He asked, not really thinking before he spoke. Al kept his eyes on Ludwig, whom had pulled out a phone and was rapidly pressing the buttons on it now.

Lud didn't speak for a minute though- heavily concentrated on sending the message to everyone else. The text read something along the lines of ['Alfred woke up, Please stop whatever you are doing to come and visit him please, I am running out of things to say here.'] He finished off typing it up, and shoved the phone into the pocket it had been stored in previously. "Ahm- you should let someone else tell you, you do not want me to explain..." He replies, knowing that if he explained, it would be rude and very much straight to the point.

...Turning away with a pout on his face, Alfred huffed a short reply to the German. "But No one else is heeeereee. And yes I do. What happened that was so baaaad-?" He whined, hoping the act would be enough to convince the other to tell him what had happened. Al looked back up at him with a sad face, completing the entire scene that he had staged. "Pleeeaaaasee?" He asked again, more whiny than the first time.

Sighing, Ludwig gave in. It took a moment for him to decide how to put it, Confused on what to explain. Sure he had done this sort of thing billions of times before, having to explain why someone woke up missing abilities they once had before. But he never felt the need to put it delicately, because Alfred needs to stay positive. "Well- You see..." He sat down in the chair that is conveniently placed at the side of every bed in the hospital. "The doctors say that you were found outside; beaten up and leaned against a wall. Apparently, you were mugged, out in an alley way while walking home. The man who found you called 911 and they got an ambulance. That is all I know, then you end up here. My being a friend of yours got me called in to see you. Of course, I was not the first one called, though I was the first one here. Your brother got in on a plane two days ago, and slept here since then, with hopes of you waking up. I offered to step in for a day or two, seeing as he had bags under his eyes from trying to stay awake..."

Alfred nods, silent for one of the first times in a while. He didn't really know what to say, so he just kept quiet for the most part. He hadn't expected such a response really. He had just thought that it was something like 'got hit by a car' or 'Fell into a hole thirty feet down' something exciting, or cool. But, it wasn't really something to say 'yeah I got beat up in an alley and lived to tell about it'. He looked up at Ludwig with a bit of a smile, though not his usual grin. "Uhh, Thanks, I guess..." He thought about it. He couldn't remember that much, it was like he was beaten so bad, he had lost his memory.

Moments later, a pale-ish Canadian had stepped into the room. It was Matthew, Alfred's brother.

**(( A short chapter, I know. Please give me suggestions and tell me what you think of the story so far- o u o ))**


End file.
